I love you Sourwolf!
by PoisonWolf
Summary: Stiles is walking home in the rain. Derek picks him up and takes him home. What is going on? BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read. Re-uploaded version. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!So I have decided to write a Sterek fanfic, it's going to be fluffy and adorable with smexy scenes...if that's what you guys want. I had uploaded this before but I decided it was best to take it down after a few tweeks! Stiles' thoughts will be in quote marks and italics...So on with the story me thinks!_**

* * *

**Narrators** P.O.V.

Rain is pouring from the dark night sky, drenching everything it touches. Wind blows viciously, taking any debris with it. Stiles Stilinski looks out of the grocery store window mentally groaning at the choice to leave his jeep at home. He walks to the checkout, pays for the groceries and heads for the automatic doors. The boy zips up his red hooded jumper and places the hood up, gripping the bags tighter bracing himself for the downfall. As soon as he steps outside the wind whooshes around him(causing him to shiver) and the rain automatically drenches him (soaking past his hoodie and down to the skin).

"Great just what I needed." The sarcastic teen spits out as he wraps his arms around himself, starting his long journey home.

_'why didn't I just take my jeep'_ he thought to himself, cursing how stupid he had been 'oh right now I remember...lets do more exercise. If I ever exercise again then I should probably start checking out the weather forecasts' He carries own along the road until the convenience store is out of sight. At this point Stiles is shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering loudly as his movements start to slow. The cold is getting to Stiles making his muscles seize and making walking damn near impossible.

_'Shit, it's getting too cold...maybe I should call someone?'_ The teen pulls out his cell phone and stares at the names on the screen. He decides it's best not to bother anyone (after all they would just complain and tell him he was an idiot for not taking his jeep). So after putting his phone away he carries on shuffling down the highway. _'A quarter of the way to my house...only three quarters to go...I'm gonna freeze by the time get there.'_

Stiles is pulled from his thoughts as he hears the all too familiar roar of an engine come from behind him. _'oh no.'_ The car pulls up beside him as someone climbs out of the drivers side. Stiles is blinking at the car, trying to get a clear picture through the rain.

"What the hell are you doing?" The rough voice of the driver is close and Stiles recognizes it instantly as Derek.

Stiles smiles weakly at him, "You know the usual boring human stuff, grocery shopping."

Derek growls at the boy, ignoring the rain that's currently drenching them both." I meant why are you walking in this weather? Where is your jeep?"

Stiles doesn't know why but he feels slightly embarrassed at himself, realizing how stupid he must look. "I um, well I thought I would get some exercise."

He looks up at Derek hoping that his answer is enough. The alpha stares at Stiles for a few more seconds before taking the bags from the boy and taking the to the trunk of his car.

"Hey what are you doing with my bags?" Derek walks back to Stiles, grabbing him by the arm to lead him to the passenger door.

He ignores Stiles' protests and picks the boy up, placing him in the seat and buckling him up. Derek is given a confused look from the teen but he ignores it and walks back to his side and climbs in. The engine roars back to life as they drive through the rain. Its then that Stiles notices that they are going to Derek's house. He doesn't know whether he should speak up_ 'come on whats the worst he can do?'_ he shivers slightly thinking back to all the threats given to him by the sour wolf _'oh yeah...he can do that.'_

Stiles jumps at the sound of Derek's concerned voice "Are you cold?"

His eyes are still on the road but he knew that Derek saw him shiver so he nods slightly. The wolf nods and pulls into his driveway. "Let me get you inside and dry you off, I'm sure you dad can cope on his own while you warm up." The teens eyes widen slightly at the caring tone in Derek's voice but he nods and looks over at his lap. His door is opened and he raises his head to see the older man holding out his hand, he takes it with his own shaking hand. As soon as their hands connect Derek pulls Stiles up, into his arms and rushes him inside, trying to avoid anymore rain fall.

When they go inside Stiles sees Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Scott all stood in the hallway giving them both quizzical looks. Derek growls at the welcome committee and picks Stiles up, bridal style.

"Stiles got caught out in the rain and I'm taking him upstairs to dry off and warm up." Stiles blushes at Derek's bold action and avoids his best friends gaze.

Erica raises an eyebrow "Is that all you're planning to do with him?"

Derek's eyes flash red causing Erica to cower slightly "Yes that is all I'm planning to do, now I'm going to take Stiles upstairs before he dies of hypothermia."

And with those words Derek began climbing the stairs, a still blushing Stiles in his arms. "Um...Derek?"

The other man grunts to show Stiles that he's listening."W-why are you doing this?"

At this the alpha looks down at Stiles with something in his eyes that the younger one just couldn't name. Before Stiles could ask again he is taken into Derek's room and placed on the edge of the bed.

"You need to take your clothes off." Derek states as he rids himself of his wet jacket.

"E-excuse me?" Stiles stares at him incredulously.

"I said take your clothes off." He shows no sign of movement, so Derek steps forward and pulls the smaller boys jacket off, which is quickly followed by his t-shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy tries to cover his newly exposed torso with his hands but Derek just undoes his belt and pulls his trousers down leaving the shivering boy in nothing but his boxers. 'Wait when did Derek take my shoes off?'

He stood up straight and removed his own clothing until he too was just in his tight black boxers "I'm trying to stop you catching a cold or hypothermia."

"What by embarrassing me to death?" His cheeks turn redder as Derek steps closer.

"Get under the covers." The simple instruction sends a shiver down his spine 'what is wrong with me? why is he having this effect on me? And why is he doing this?' He stares at Derek, seeing the firm look on his face makes Stiles obey. He climbs under the sheets, turning onto his side and shivering_ 'I didn't realize I was this cold.'_

The bed space behind Stiles creaked and he felt it dip down as Derek climbed in behind him. "W-why are you doing this?"

Derek ignores his question and instead decides to wrap his arms around Stiles' waist pulling him closer, so that his back was flat against his chest."Body heat, best thing that will warm you up to stop you getting ill."

Stiles lets out a sigh of contentment at the welcoming warmth being produced from the man behind him. "Get some sleep Stiles."

The boy opened his mouth to argue but decided against it, after all he didn't want to be sat there in wet clothes, shivering again. At least that is why he thinks he doesn't want to argue, but he really knows its because he loves the warmth from Derek 'wait did I just use love and Derek in the same sentence?...OK the cold must be getting to me'. Before Stiles could contradict himself sleep started to consume him so he decided to wait until morning.

* * *

_**TBC...I hope you guys liked it so leave me a comment and let me know if you want me to carry it on and do a rated M scene after this...OK thnx BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**_


	2. Waita date?

_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! So you guys asked me to write some more...which I am and I may be writing a rated m in this one or the next so keep an eye out and let me know what you think. So on with the story me thinks!**_

* * *

_**Narrators**_** P.O.V.  
**The sun breaks in through a crack in the curtains, shining directly into Stiles' eye. The boy blinks and groans, rolling over to get the sun out of his eyes. Stiles opens his eyes and realizes that he has turned around and is now snuggled against Derek's chest. 'Oh my god...I fell asleep in Derek's arms...Wait...I'm in Derek's arms!'

Derek shifts as his eyes slowly open."How are you feeling Stiles?"

The younger boy blushes at their compromising position and looks away from the wolf. "Y-yeah thanks Derek."

The arms around his waist tightened slightly causing the young teen to look up in confusion. Derek has a small smile on his face, which he quickly removes as he looks into Stiles' eyes. "You should take a shower before I take you home."

Stiles wanted to question his smile until a thought hit him 'MY DAD'. The boy jumped up out of the bed and span around hurriedly looking for his clothes. "Oh my god! My dad is going to freak...He's going to think I've been kidnapped...OH GOD...OH GOD..."

The panicking teen felt a warm hand close around his bicep "Calm down Stiles, I called your dad last night after you fell asleep and told him I had picked you up, letting you stay the night because of the storm."

"Wait there was a storm?" He questioned the older man because he had never been able to sleep the whole night through a storm. They would always leave him a quivering wreck, he knew it was stupid...it was only weather after all.

Derek nodded "I was surprised it didn't wake you. Your quite a heavy sleeper." Stiles looked away 'oh if you only knew'.

The wolf seemed to sense an unrest in Stiles and grabbed Stiles' chin, making the other one look at him. "What's the matter?"

Stiles blushed lightly at the action from the wolf. "I, um, why did you do that last night?"

He stared at Stiles for a moment before turning his back on the boy and walking over to a wardrobe. "I told you I didn't want you to get ill."

"You could have just given me lots of blankets. Why did you cuddle with me?" The man tensed as he rummaged through the wardrobe.

"I wasn't cuddling you, I was giving you my body heat to keep you warm." Ok really was Stiles supposed to fall for this act?

He stood beside Derek "No you were cuddling me, why?" The man turned to him handing him a towel.

"Here. I'll show you where the bathroom is and then you can get dressed and I can take you home." Stiles looked down at himself realizing that he was only in his boxers. He tried to cover himself slightly with his hands to make himself more decent.

"You look fine Stiles, don't be so body conscious."Derek grunted as he walked towards the door."Come with me."

The command had Stiles following him quickly. 'Funny I thought he was supposed to be the dog not me' Derek led Stiles down the corridor until they reached what the boy realized to be the bathroom. Derek opened the door and walked in, tugging the smaller boy in as well. When he gets yanked in he stumbles and falls against the other mans chest. The silence between them is deafening and it feels as though they have been in this position for hours. Stiles can hear the other ones heart beat 'wow he's so...wow...wait what am I saying...it must just be that I'm sleepy'. Stiles straightens himself out and looks at the shower.

"Um, could you show me how to work it?" Derek seems to snap out of his daze as he walks over to the taps and turns the shower on.

"Take your boxers off and get in." The other man states and points towards the shower.

Stiles blushes and stares at Derek "W-what...I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you!" He rolls his eyes at the teen.

"Stiles our bathroom doesn't have a lock yet so if you like the rest of the pack walking in on you, naked, then I'll leave." Derek turns to leave and Stiles starts to panic. He doesn't want everyone seeing him in his birthday suit.

"Wait! Please stay" The wolf looks over to Stiles. "Then take your boxers off and get in." The younger boy doesn't move so Derek turns his back to him.

"I won't look, I promise." The teen was hesitant but decided to finally take off his underwear. The breeze hit immediately causing him to shiver. He climbs into the shower not noticing the other mans eyes on his ass as he gets under the hot stream of water. The boy sighs as the warm water cascades over him.

"Thanks again for last night Derek."

"It's ok Stiles, just remember to take your jeep next time it rains."

He mentally kicks himself for being so stupid "Well I was planning on getting some exercise."

"Why didn't you just wait for our training day?" Stiles can hear the confusion in his voice.

"I-I thought I needed to be fitter." Stiles closes his eyes trying to ignore the obvious disappointment coming from Derek.

"Why would you think that?" Stiles' eyes fly open 'I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Because I'm too slow and I can't keep up with any of you" Stiles decides to change the subject "C-could you hand me the towel"

A towel appears in front of Stiles who takes it from Derek's hand. He wraps it around his waist and sees that the hand is still there. Stiles slowly grabs Derek's hand. The older man helps him out of the shower and pulls him into his arms and flat against his chest.

Stiles' eyes widen "The reason your slow is that your a human and we are,as you put it,werewolves. Don't change yourself Stiles and don't put yourself at risk to do it either."

The younger boy looks up at him "I brought you here last night because I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I couldn't send you home without knowing that you would be safe."

Tears threaten to fall from the younger boys eyes "D-Derek...What are you saying?"

"I need to protect you Stiles. I need to keep you safe. I need you." Derek pulls the younger boy closer and kisses him softly.

Stiles' eyes flutter closed as he gives into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other mans neck. 'Oh my god I'm kissing Derek...Derek kissed me...He still is kissing me...Oh my god I'm actually enjoying it...Am I gay? Do I like him?...Oh god I love Derek'. The other man walks the teen backwards until his back is flat against the wall. Derek grabs Stiles' legs, wrapping them around his waist. When the need for breath became to demanding Stiles pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"D-Derek." The other mans eyes opened.

"I'm sorry Stiles I shouldn't have done that." At that moment Stiles realized that Derek's eyes were his deep crimson red.

"N-No its ok...I liked it...I think I really like you." At this Derek kissed him again with more force. During their fiery kiss the towel around Stiles' waist fell to the floor. When Stiles noticed he squeaked and jumped down grabbing the towel covering his lower half. Derek knelt down beside the flustered teen and placed a hand on his leg.

"Stay here and I'll get you your clothes." Stiles nods and looks away. The other man leaves the room to get him his clothes. 'I just kissed Derek and liked it...What does this mean...Are we together? Oh shit I don't know what I'm doing.' His thoughts get interrupted when the bathroom door is opened and a fully dressed Derek walks in holding a bundle of clothes.

He passes them to Stiles and then turns his back on him. "Get dressed and I'll take you home. I'm sure your dad will be worried."

Stiles stands up and starts getting dressed. "What are we?"

Derek straightens and tenses. "I...Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogooutwithme!"

The younger boy finishes dressing and steps in front of the other man. "What did you say?...you spoke too quickly."

He takes hold of his hand "I said, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."

Stiles squeezes his hand and smiles stupidly at him "I would love to go out with you."

The wolfs eyes flash with happiness as he smiles and kisses the teen. "Lets get you home." Stiles follows Derek out of the room and down the stairs. They make their way through the living room and to the front door, ignoring the quizzical looks from the rest of the pack. The wolf opens the door for Stiles, who climbs in and buckles himself in. Derek gets into his side of the car, starting the engine before beginning the drive to Stiles' house. The drive is quiet and Stiles feels a little nervous but this feeling soon disappears when he is shot a reassuring look from Derek.

They pull up outside of the Stilinski household and as Stiles climbs out Derek shouts out after him. "I'll pick you up tonight at 7." With these departing words Derek drives off leaving Stiles with a fuzzy butterfly feeling in his stomach. He goes into the house giving his dad a quick greeting before running up to his bedroom. As he closes the door he slinks down to the floor grinning like a Cheshire cat 'I'm going on a date with Derek Hale.'

* * *

_**So guys I hoped you liked this chapter and again I really want to know what you guys think so please please write a review they are very welcome and wanted...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
